


Steven and the Crystal ?s

by Koraki



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki
Summary: An AU of sorts.





	1. Steven and the Crystal Chairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox/gifts).



> You requested imaginative interpretations of the characters' essential characteristics, so here are Steven and the Crystal Chairs!


	2. Steven and the Crystal Hamsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick bonus hamster!AU, because everything's better with hamsters.


End file.
